Episode 166
Pandemonium is the 166th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on January 26, 2013. Confronted by the Sabertooth Guild Master himself, Jiemma, Natsu decides to fight him all-out in their lodgings. Despite his attacks, he is unable to deal even a scratch on him. Eventually, their "fight" is interrupted with the arrival of Minerva and her hostage, Happy, forcing Natsu to leave reluctantly. That following day, the Grand Magic Games resumes with a new event: Pandemonium. However, the beasts within the domain of this event appear to be quite challenging for the participants. Synopsis An enraged Natsu finally meets the Sabertooth Guild Master face-to-face. The other Sabertooth Mages look on in astonishment at the situation, with Orga even asking whether he intends to fight Jiemma alone. When Jiemma speaks up, Natsu tells him that those who don't respect their comrades are on his hit list; Rogue and Sting quickly realize that he must be talking about Yukino's excommunication from earlier that night. Jiemma does not, however, and he has Dobengal fight Natsu. Dobengal submits and faces Natsu, explaining that while he is not a participant in the Grand Magic Games, he is just as strong. However, after a few cheap attacks from Dobengal, Natsu swiftly takes him out in a single hit. The other Mages are shocked that one of their comrades has been defeated instantaneously. Sting goes up to his Guildmaster and offers to fight Natsu. Jiemma goes up instead and endures several blunt attacks from Natsu, with practically not a scratch on him. Following Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer, which ends up destroying a section of Sabertooth's lodgings, Natsu and Jiemma are forced to end their "fight" upon the arrival of Minerva. Minerva tells her father, Jiemma, that it would not be a good thing if they kill the other participants. She then faces Natsu and unexpectedly reveals a tied-up Happy. Natsu is forced to step down and return to his Guild with Happy. Before he leaves, he tells Sabertooth to take care of their comrades. Natsu returns to the Honeybone lodgings and explains what has happened between him and Sabertooth from earlier. His teammates scold him for his reckless behavior and worry about the consequences, believing that now Sabertooth will put up a tougher front against them. Erza does not join in her teammates discussion and instead walks outside. She considers how all the other participants Guilds have their own feelings and reflects on what Millianna had told her earlier. The next day, Yukino walks throughout Crocus and learns from passing individuals about the incident with Sabertooth. She wonders whether Natsu is responsible and looks up at the Domus Flau, smiling. Meanwhile, the third day of the Grand Magic Games commences, with Lahar being the new guest judge for the occasions. Doranbolt, who has been pressured to attend as well by Lahar, bemoans about his situation while walking to the stands. He unknowingly passes by Wendy, Romeo, Happy and Carla who are all worried about possibly being late for the introduction ceremonies of the Games. At some point, Wendy leaves her group to join her teammates. The day's event is then selected: Pandemonium. Each Guild selects a participant for their team. The members chosen are Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Jura Neekis, Orga Nanagear, Millianna, Hibiki Lates, Nobarly, and Obra. They all head to the center of the arena towards Mato who immediately sets up the event. A massive, purple, demon-like castle is summoned to the area to act as the event's main setting place. Mato explains about the rules of the events, giving detail on the different classes of beasts that they will be fighting, before he even displays a live recording of one of the lower-class beasts, which appears to be very fearsome already. He then gives each participant a slot to choose from that will determine the order of when they shall be entering the arena. After considering everything, Erza, who is first, declares that all 100 beasts in Pandemonium will be her opponents, and she steps up to head inside. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth (concluded) *Pandemonium (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *Dobengal's Unnamed Magic *War God Magic * Spells used * * * Abilities used *Enhanced Speed *Hand to Hand Combat * Weapons used *Glowing Cards Items used *Smoke Bombs Manga & Anime Differences *Dobengal gives a brief explanation about himself, whereas in the manga, he does not. *The fight between Natsu and Dobengal is drastically elaborated on. *Minerva's appearance receives slight alterations in the anime. Most notably, her gloves have a slight opening at the ends, and her distinctive sabertooth print on her dress is removed. *Minerva's Magic also appears different. Rather than having a flat, tomoe-like outward appearance, it appears similarly to mesh of light resembling the Aurora Borealis. *There is a scene in the anime that depicts Natsu explaining to his teammates about his encounter with Sabertooth. *Doranbolt is seen entering and heading towards the stands in the Domus Flau. In the manga, he is only shown already sitting down. *The flashback between Doranbolt and Lahar is portrayed differently in the anime. *Before Erza is selected for Pandemonium, in the anime, her teammates are arguing about who should go up first. *Pandemonium's outward appearance is different in both the anime and manga. *In the manga, Hibiki does not use Archive to scan the monsters. Navigation